In telecommunications, hand over refers to transferring a session from one base station connected to an operator network to another base station connected to the operator network. An intra-cell handover may occur when a base station hands over the session to itself on a different frequency. An inter-cell handover may occur when a first base station in a first cell hands over the session to a second base station in a second cell. An inter-cell handover may include an intra-frequency/inter-cell handover (e.g., hand over to another cell using the same frequency for the session) and/or an inter-frequency/inter-cell handover (e.g., hand over to another cell using a different frequency for the session).